


About an order, which is ignored

by naboru



Series: 28 Sunstreakers [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker is not as obedient as Prowl wants him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About an order, which is ignored

**Title:** About an order, which is ignored  
 **Continuity:** Transformers (G1 [Möbius Strip AU])  
 **Warnings:** some violence, implied slash  
 **Pairing:** Prowl/Sunstreaker  
 **Prompt:** Obedient  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** Sunstreaker is not as obedient as Prowl wants him to be.  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

Note: Written for the [_28 Sunstreaker meme_](http://naboru-narluin.livejournal.com/77359.html).

 

 **Obedient - About an order, which is ignored**

Prowl let out an annoyed growl. He pushed Sunstreaker against the locked door of his office, and held him by his shoulders.

The yellow frontliner knew the Datsun could be aggressive, and before anything could be said, he slammed his forehead against the tactician’s, who let Sunstreaker go and stumbled back. Ignoring the pain surging through his processor, he took the opportunity to strike back. Leaping forward, he raised a hand, ready to hit his superior when said mech dodged the attack.

Sunstreaker mumbled a curse as he tried to turn around, but he’d lost his equilibrium. He tripped, and Prowl dragged him viciously to the floor. He landed hard on his back, intakes hitching from the sudden change of position and Prowl’s weight.

The tactician sat on his thighs and leaned over him while attempting to catch Sunstreaker’s arms. The Lamborghini didn’t give in so easily. Struggling to gain control over the situation, he grabbed one of Prowl’s doorwings and scratched over it roughly.

A surprised gasp echoed within the room, and mingling with the sound of both mechs’ panting vents.

Glaring at him with anger, and something else - something Sunstreaker knew all too well - Prowl caught Sunstreaker’s hands and pinned them above his head. Sunstreaker felt a sharp sing where something penetrated both his palms and secured them to the floor, although he couldn’t see what the Datsun had grasped so fast.

Energon split out, flowing over his fingers. The mixed sensations of pain and soothingly warm liquid along with Prowl’s fascinated glance made him tremble.

"I said, stay down…!" Prowl’s dark voice was near his audio sensors, letting his circuits tingle with pleasure.

Sunstreaker hid a smirk. "And I said, make me!"


End file.
